1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to egg cartons and particularly to one which is also usable as an ice tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Egg cartons made of plastic or plastic coated cardboard are known, as are plastic ice trays. The egg carton is used for carrying and protecting the eggs during various stages of shipment and transfer from the producer and seller to the consumer. After the eggs are removed, the carton is generally discarded. Typical plastic and carboard egg carton configurations are shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,817,441 issued June 18, 1974 and 3,346,171 issued Oct. 10, 1967. Some egg cartons have connecting channels at the sides of particular walls separating adjacent ovoid cavities, while other groups of cavities are separated by walls having no channels. Ice trays for making ice cubes generally have a larger number of smaller rectangular shaped cavities with rectangular communicating channels through the walls to direct the flow of water between the upper edges of adjacent cavities. One such ice tray is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,497 issued Nov. 16, 1971. These presently available types, however, are not suitable for use as both an egg carton and an ice tray. Thus, egg cartons are generally used only once and then discarded as waste.